


A Savior Worthy of Worship

by GodfuckerKayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Championship Zed's recall pose, Cock Worship, M/M, Obedience, [zed voice] it wont suck itself, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodfuckerKayn/pseuds/GodfuckerKayn
Summary: This was how it was between them. Kayn didn’t mind. Kayn liked it. These private moments were theirs, and any private attention from his master was of great value. Kayn always hoped for more, but this… this could be enough.





	A Savior Worthy of Worship

Kayn did not leave him waiting that night. He never did. He always came when asked, exactly when he was told to. Zed was waiting for him. He always did. Kayn always assumed that he never waited for long, always wasting as little time as possible. He could rely on Kayn being there when he wanted him, by now. 

Kayn touched the floor of Zed’s quarters. He was stepping out of the wall, the shadows shedding off of his body as he became solid once more. He stepped into yet more darkness, not a shred of light showing in the room, but Kayn and Zed could see perfectly. Kayn looked right at Zed, and his master stared him down. 

From Zed’s position in his chair, Kayn already knew what he was being asked to do. No words were needed with the way Zed leaned on the armrest, his thighs spread. He wasn’t even hard, but somehow that excited Kayn. He moved forward wordlessly. 

Kayn was on his knees and there was Zed’s cock in his mouth. His tongue slipped under the foreskin, getting a taste of the tip of his master’s cock. He felt the first twitch of Zed’s arousal, his cock taking up more space within the confines of his mouth. He knew he was doing something right. 

There was a hand in his hair, curling around the back of his head to weave fingers into the base of his braid. Kayn could have whined at that simple touch, and his eyes squeezed shut, so desperate for his master to touch him in any way. This was the most he got from him usually, unless those hands were on his hips, and he was being used like he was just a hole to fuck. Still that’s all he was now, even if Zed was giving him more freedom in his actions as the toy he was. He was glad the cock in his mouth muffled any noises he wanted to make. 

It didn’t matter whether his master saw him as a toy or a weapon or something more. Kayn still worshiped the cock in his mouth, as if it were attached to a god that might smite him should he take his mouth off even to breathe. A breath left his nose as he moved his head back just a little, just enough to suck at the foreskin, pulling at it and making his master let out the slightest grunt. Admittedly, it was a fixation Kayn had, and he was oh so thankful that him playing with his master’s foreskin caused such reactions from him. He was not judged for it here, either–Zed was silent as far as words. Kayn could have his fun so long as it pleased his master, so long as he said nothing and just  _performed_. 

Kayn took him into his mouth again–entirely this time. He grew as Kayn’s lips pressed to the base, his nose burying in dark hairs as he lapped at the hardening cock. He stuck his tongue under the foreskin again, stimulating him directly. He pulled back to lap at the head, tongue flicking over the tip. Zed groaned, and the fingers in his hair tensed. Kayn muffled a soft moan against his master’s dick. 

It was beginning to get more difficult to fit Zed in his mouth. Kayn reached up with his left hand, but he stopped. He balled his claws into a fist, pressing them to his palm to remind himself that he couldn’t use his dominant hand like that anymore. The claws would find purchase on the bedding as it wrapped around Zed’s mattress, and his right hand–his flesh hand–was the one to wrap around the base of his master’s cock. 

Zed was hard enough now where Kayn could truly get to work. He pulled off of him, only long enough so his fingers could pull his foreskin down, and his tongue was back on him. Kayn licked a line up the underside, and for a moment he dared to look up at Zed’s face. This only earned him a harsh shove to his head, one that tipped his head down so he could no longer get a view of his master. Zed was not for him to ogle–only to please. He knew this. He didn’t mind this. 

He was back in his mouth, and the grip on the back of his head didn’t loosen. Zed was beginning to take control now, and he urged Kayn to move his lips up and down on his cock. It wasn’t long for Kayn to feel him fully in his mouth then, every inch of him hard for his lips and tongue to service him. Kayn could never deny him. 

He was shoved down. Kayn couldn’t help but choke at the sudden motion. Zed was  _big_ , and having him enter his throat like that brought tears to his eyes. He’d done this before, though. He could handle this. He breathed, flexed the muscles of his throat, composed himself. He breathed hard through his nose, forcing himself not to gag as tears fell down his pretty face, and spit eased down his chin. Kayn was hard during all of this himself–he wanted this. This was good. 

Zed pulled him back, and then shoved him back down. Kayn would have done this himself if Zed wasn’t moving his head to, so he had nothing to protest. He made no move to stop his master from fucking his throat on his cock, making him take everything he had. Zed was breathing hard, the occasional grunt or growl coming through, only loud enough for Kayn to hear. He felt himself twitch against the fabric of his pants. He wondered if he could come like this, untouched with his master using his throat. He couldn’t. He couldn’t be that pathetic in front of Zed. 

Zed did not drag it out for any longer than he needed to. There was little ceremony to this, only doing what it took to satisfy Zed and nothing more. To Kayn’s surprise, Zed pulled him completely off of his cock. Kayn opened his eyes, and he stared at that cock as it tapped against his cheek. Carefully, he looked up at Zed, his eyes wide and curious. Zed met his gaze this time, but he said nothing. Kayn could see how he was panting, how his breathing shifted his muscle as his chest expanded and retracted. Zed’s only signal for what he needed to do was a cant of his hips. 

Somehow, Kayn understood. He took up that cock in his flesh hand again, and he jerked him off like that. His face was right there, he wanted exactly what Zed was offering him. His mouth opened, and finally a whine did make it through as his tongue touched the head of his master’s cock again. He would do anything to that cock, would take him in his throat as many times as Zed wanted. He would worship him again, with his hands or his tongue or any part of him that Zed desired. 

And that was enough. Kayn closed his eyes as Zed came. There was an outright moan from his master this time, something Kayn so rarely heard, and it was a shame he couldn’t also  _see_  how his master came when a stripe of white was covering a closed eye. There was a bitterness on his tongue and a warm wetness on his face as he let Zed mark him with all he had. He knew some was in his hair too, adding white to the blue and black strands. 

He was a mess. He could feel it–he didn’t have to look in a mirror to see. He hoped his master thought he looked good like this, as he eagerly slid his lips over the head of Zed’s cock again. He sucked on him like this, tongue lapping at the tip and gathering up anything Zed hadn’t gotten on his face. He swallowed greedily, as if he were parched. He didn’t want to stop tasting him, especially not when continuing on like this after the man had already come made him twitch and Kayn could swear he almost shivered. He could do this to Zed–make him feel so good that he moaned and had to hold back shivers. This was not just an offering to his savior, his  _god_ , but his passion. He would do it again and again, as long as he was needed.

But too quickly, he was no longer needed. Zed pulled him off with a firm hum, tugging at the strands of his hair to do so. Kayn regrettably obeyed. 

“Leave.”

The command was spoken so neutrally, as if everything that had just happened was akin to a trivial conversation between master and student. Nonetheless, as he always did, Kayn obeyed. He stood, and he wiped off his face just enough so he could open both eyes again, and then he turned so he could leave the same way he came in. 

This was how it was between them. Kayn didn’t mind. Kayn liked it. These private moments were theirs, and any private attention from his master was of great value. Kayn always hoped for more, but this… this could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt sent to my roleplay blog. I know people really want to see these two in love and whatnot which is valid but my interpretation makes it hard to leave room for that kind of relationship.... maybe one day. Just not today.


End file.
